The Colors of Friendship
by SecretFruits
Summary: "I just don't think Scorpius likes me as much as I like him." Rose needs a little help from her cousins. RosexScorpius pairing and JamesxRosexAlbusxScorpius friendship.


**Written For:**

Hogwarts Houses Competition:

\- House: Gryffindor

\- Category: Themed

\- Prompt: "You have three seconds. 3, 2, 1."

Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments:

\- Wild Words: Untoward

\- Writing Club Showtime: Thankless Job/Broom

\- Writing Club Themed List: Costume

Word Count: 1396

* * *

"...and, when James eats it, his farts will be colored for the rest of the day."

Albus and Scorpius hollered with laughter. "My god, Rosie," Albus huffed. "You _really_ would have made a fine Slytherin."

Rose stuck her tongue out. "But then I couldn't prank Jamsie Poo as easily now, could I?"

Scorpius fingered his chin, seemingly pondering her words. "What do you think, Al? Does she have a point?"

Glancing between the two, Albus nodded slowly. "I... _think..._ we can forgive her, Scorp. Man." He sunk further into the armchair, pleasantly green to match the draperies of the Slytherin common room. "I hope James rips a _huge_ one tomorrow."

They all laughed. But there was a pang in Rose's heart, and she stopped far before they did.

* * *

Rose had never received detention, and she didn't want her nighttime wanderings from Slytherin to Gryffindor to change that. Luckily she was still small enough to fit easily under the Potter's cloak.

 _Footsteps._

Trying to quiet her breathing, Rose shuffled down the hallway. But the footsteps were getting louder and louder. She yanked a broom cupboard open, then dived in. And the moment she did, the footsteps stopped.

 _What I would give for that map James has right now._

She didn't dare to peek out. If only she knew wandless magic…some light would certainly help...her heart was thudding like a gong inside of her...

The door rattled. Rose faintly heard a hiss, then a whisper.

"… _little girl…come on out now…"_

Fear shot through her like a shockwave. She clutched her wand, _Stupefy_ on her lips. Whatever was out there might have company.

But…why hadn't it charged on her already? It could likely overpower her swiftly if she were stuck in a broom cupboard. _Maybe I'm safe in here. Maybe it's trying to lure me outside._ She blinked, barely able to make out the outline of a broom. In the dark, the bristles looked like thin claws. _Maybe…_

"… _little Rosie.."_

Then Rose made her decision. She was a Gryffindor. She was brave. She kicked open the door, screaming "STUPEFY" as she did so. But the _thing_ was too fast. It jumped out of the way, disarming Rose before she understood what was happening.

The _thing_ was a golden-white. It was a human shape, but – not. It didn't seem to have a mouth, just a silky vapor. " _Oohhh…Rossieee…ppoossiieeeee…"_

Rose opened her mouth to scream. Then James Potter stepped out from under _whatever_ strange costume he'd been wearing, tears of laughter in his eyes.

Furious, she kicked him. He grimaced as her shoe impacted his shin, then smiled. "Guess I deserved that."

" _Deserved…Merlin's BOLLOCKS_ James Sirius Potter! You scared the _bloody hell_ out of me! I was going to blast open the broom cupboard! You arse!"

James ruffled her hair. She hit him, and he gave her a lock of mock sternness. "Dear, dear. Foul language. Magic in the hallway. Attacking a Prefect. Out after hours. Our Rosie is in a _lot_ of trouble."

"That was a nasty prank and you know it!" Panting, the girl bent over.

James shrugged. "We _are_ in a prank war, cuz." He handed her back her wand, before adding more seriously. "And _you_ need to learn your lesson about nighttime wanderings."

Realizing that she was about to be punished by her cousin, Rose scowled at the ground. "I mean, isn't that what detention is for? And how did you know it was me, anyway?"

"I mean?" James pulled out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "I wasn't named for two Marauders for nothing." Then he stopped smiling. "But really, Rose. These untoward nighttime wanderings are _dangerous."_

"I was visiting my friends." She scowled at him. "When did you get so _bossy?_ My cousin used to be _fun._ "

James began walking, indicating to Rose that she should follow. "And _my_ cousin used to be _smart."_ They were heading away from the Gryffindor common room, instead walking towards the North Tower. "Seriously, Rose. You have the whole day to be with your friends."

When Rose said nothing, he cupped her face in his hands. "What's up? Is it because they're Slytherins? Are you ashamed to be friends with them?"

Furious, Rose shoved him away from her. "What do you _mean?_ Of _course_ not!"

The look James gave her was a little too knowing. "Or you're ashamed of being a Gryffindor?"

Rose looked away. "I really don't want detention. Please, James? Or – I'll do the detention, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

He sighed. "Rose, there's nothing _wrong_ with getting in trouble. Frankly, I don't think Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione would even write about it. So come on." Holding the door open for her, he led them into an empty classroom. "Nobody comes by here. What's up?"

"Go away."

He gave her a stern look. "Rose, you are my cousin. But I'm a Prefect and you've just broken a dozen school rules. There's a limit to my nepotism, so if I were you I'd start cooperating. You have three seconds. 3, 2, 1."

And then Rose couldn't help it. She began to cry. "It's _easy_ for you; you're so good at everything! Dad thinks I have Mum's brains, but I'm second in every class! I'm not pretty! Everyone wants me to be perfect like Mum. Lily was my best girlfriend but now she and Roxy and Hugo are in Ravenclaw together and none of them talk to me! And Albus –"

They had reached the crux of the matter. "Albus was my best friend. Then he ended up in Slytherin and now I'm the annoying girl who tags along with him and Scorp. And Scorp…"

"And you think Scorp doesn't like you as much as you like him?"

Still sobbing, Rose nodded. James conjured a handkerchief. "Rosie, all those people? They do love you." He wrapped an arm around her. "Fred and I were best friends. Now he and Louis spend all their time together." Wiping her face, he continued. "I had four little siblings. Two who lived with me and two cousins. Now three of them are in different houses. And the only one in my house – well, she only talks to me to prank me."

Rose was so shocked that she stopped crying. "You mean… _me?"_

" _Yes,_ you daft idiot."

"Oh." In truth, she rarely thought of James these days. Albus and Scorpius – _jealousy, to be honest_ – filled most of her thoughts. But she didn't love James any _less_.

For a while, they didn't talk. They just hugged each other. Finally, when her face was dry and her eyes were closing, James lifted her to her feet. "It's getting late."

They walked to the Common Room in silence, holding hands. As they stepped inside, James added, "oh, and Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"You're wrong about Scorpius."

* * *

It didn't happen until dinner the next day. James was at the center of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his usual gaggle of friends and admirers, when an orange gas erupted from his behind.

For a moment, the table was silent. Then the smell hit, and then laughter.

James caught her eye and glared. There would be retribution, she knew. But that was fine.

From the Ravenclaw table, Lily shot her a thumbs up. Lily, Rose realized, did wave to her every day. Maybe tomorrow she'd walk over. Today…

Rose headed to the Slytherin table, where her Albus and Scorpius were arm wrestling over a candied plum. Scorpius gave her a thumbs up. "Nice one, Rosie."

"Thanks." She snatched the plum away and took a bite. Her cousin glared at her. "You're a good friend, Scorpius."

"Oh." Surprised, Scorpius smiled shyly. "Thanks Rose. You're not bad, yourself. For a Gryff."

"Like. I mean. I like you. A lot."

The three of them awkwardly avoided eye contact. Finally, Albus took both their hands. "We like you too, Rose. A lot." He got up, a strange glint in his eye. "Well, I've got a brother to comfort. You be a Slytherin today, and I'll be a Gryffindor."

Rose watched him sit beside James. His idea of "comfort" didn't seem very comforting. Grinning, Rose caught their eye and mouthed "I love you", before turning away.

If she had kept looking, she would have seen Albus slip James three galleons. But Rose's eyes were on Scorpius, and his on her.


End file.
